Keeping Busy on a Stormy Night
by SixteenFourty
Summary: When a two-man team of ice climbers called the Ice Climbers are stuck at home with no means of entertainment, they turn to each other to pass the time. Note: characters are written as if they were regular adults. Please keep that in mind as you read thanks xoxo


A horrid storm was raging over the frigid wasteland. Visbility was extremely poor, and the strong winds drowned out any and all noise that wasn't louder than an airhorn. Outside, things were unpleasant, but inside a slightly warm cabin, inhabited by two young explorers in their twenties, things were a lot calmer.

"No, this thing's worthless. The storm must be affecting the signal quality." A young lady by the name of Nana leaned back and gazed forlornly at the static filling the old, slightly damaged television before switching it off. Clearly there were to be no episodes of Lance and Janice tonight. "It's card games or nothing, I suppose."

"When this storm dies down, the first thing we're doing is going out to an outpost to pick up some entertainment," A slightly irritated voice came from the other side of the single room of the house, belonging to a young man called Popo, Nana's boyfriend of a few years. "I've thoroughly read the whole two books that we have and I Spy makes me want to tear out my own eyes in a perverse need for something new and fresh."

"Yeah, charming," Nana rolled her eyes, but while smiling. She looked up over at the counter, where Popo was taking his aggressions out on some carrots while a stove was coaxing a pot of water into boiling. The guy could get particularly antsy without anything to keep him occupied. With such an intense storm shaking the very earth, the two decided to take the day off; their food supplies were ample anyhow, and they weren't opposed to an extra day off; assuming their tv worked, their radio wasn't still broken, and they had a board game on hand. All three of these facts were conviniently un-true. Popo decided the best way to take their minds off of the boredom was an early dinner, preparing a carrot & topi stew.

"Have you tried the low-frequency channels too, babe?" Popo asked, taking the topi meat out of a small freezer.

"I've tried everything. Not a sausage," Nana shrugged, sinking back into the sofa and resting her legs on a coffee table. She wore very light, casual gear; a simple red t-shirt with darker panties. Popo was wearing a thick light-blue tank-top and white boxers. Oddly light gear for a house stuck in the centre of icy plains, but the pair's control over the elements of ice and snow also gave them a heavy resistance to it. They could probably have gone naked when they were home but chose not to out of decency.

Twenty minutes later the stew was done, and the two were slowly eating slowly. While presently their food stocks were adequate, they had experienced having little food for days on end many times, and had learned to savor every bite. Besides, it was mostly out of choice; Popo's expertise in the culinary arts was something to be appreciated.

Two moist bowls sat with warm spoons resting in them on the coffee table, while their owners were sprawled out onto the sofa in each other's embrace. Popo was half-slouched onto the far left, one arm on the armrest while Nana lay over the sofa, resting her head on Popo's chest, one arm on his stomach. Popo had his other arm around her back. Neither of them were tired, but not very talkative either, so they just sat there and enjoyed each other's company. This went on for ten minutes or so.

"I Spy, with my li-" Nana began.

"Don't." Popo said firmly. Nana looked up at him to find him scowling, but her cute grin melted him. She got up off Popo and looked out of the cabin's only window to check the storms. Unsurprisingly, they were still in full force. Nana sighed with irritation.

"Anything?" Popo asked hopefully.

"No. It's just as bad," Nana replied dejectedly.

"Oh, well. I think it's starting to get late, anyways," Popo stretched, deciding to go to bed. He slowly clambered to his feet before plodding over to the bed and collapsing onto it, lying on top of the sheets. Nana exhaled, and stood there tapping her foot with her arms folded. She stopped for a moment and grinned to herself. She then approached Popo and plopped down, stradding over him.

"Oh... hello," Popo murmured, a hint of surprise to his tone.

"You know, maybe we don't need games or tv for entertainment. Maybe all we need... is each other," Nana said in a hushed, slightly lewd tone.

"Well, we're both here," Popo's eyelids dropped. "What do you have planned?"

Nana leaned in and grinned. "Two tickets to Heaven." She was about to reach around and wrap her arms around his neck when Popo suddenly grabbed her arms. This action took her off guard, as Popo was able to overpower her with little effort, setting her onto her back and hovering over her on all fours.

"Wh... Popo? What's gotten into you?" Nana said with surprise clear in her eyes and voice, staring up at the figure above her with closed eyes and a devious grin.

"Heh, well..." He began. His tone was hushed, and perhaps even a little intimidating. "You see, you're often the one in control. I'm fine with it most of the time, but tonight..." His eyes opened, locking right with hers. At the same time, his hand trailed down slowly, just enough so Nana wouldn't notice. "I think it's my turn."

"Well... ok," Nana said with an unsure tone.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't push you into anything you don't want to do. But, that being said..." He leaned into her ear and whispered. "You better brace yourself, babe." It was then his hand was at the same level as her pelvis.

"Brace myself for wha- AH!" Nana yelped as she felt an intrusion. His hand slipping under her underwear and brushing up against her cooch. Slow and teasing, almost methodical. Just enough to warm her up. Just enough to loosen her a litte, both physically and emotionally.

Popo's head remained next to hers, which he took advantage of by leaning down a little and gently licking her neck. He felt her breathing increase a little just from that alone. He pressed a little harder against her pussy, just enough to tease but not enough to penetrate.

"Heh... You're trickling," He whispered.

"Mmm... Yeah," Nana replied.

"This position's a little uncomfortable for me," he said, rolling over onto his back next to her. "Mind standing up for a second, babe?"

Nana did as asked, getting up onto her feet. What Popo did not expect was for her to grab her shirt and carelessly toss it away before turning around with one arm on her hip. As she did Popo shuffled into position, sitting up and propping himself up on his elbows. He stopped for a minute to admire her luscious figure; a delightful curved frame with a perfect breast size, and hints of muscle growth around her limbs and stomach. She was a goddess, and Popo had to shake himself from a mild trance.

"Heh, my eyes would be there too," Nana chuckled in a voice that sounded more relaxed. Her free hand went behind her back to her bra's clip, and she looked back at Popo with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want it off," Popo chuckled.

"How licenteous," Nana smirked. "Ok, close your eyes~"

If that was her price, Popo had to accept. He shut them and waited patiently, only for said bra to whap him in the face, making him stagger and fall onto his back.

"Augh! What the-" His eyes opened to find them covered by something pink. The obstruction was soon raised by Nana grinning. The moment she made eye contact with Popo and his expression that was a mixture of bemusement and shock, she burst into a fit of giggling, which Popo soon joined in with after a couple of seconds.

"Heh, well, that's how I know you're ready," He said between chuckles. Nana leaned in close so that their faces were right next to each other.

"You're damn right I am," She murmured, after which she planted her lips onto Popo's, letting out a breathy moan through her lips. Popo caught on quick, and his hands wrapped around her back to embrace her, kissing her back. The two swung their legs over the bed for stability, with Nana remaining on top. Her long, brown hair fell over hers and Popo's head, forming a sort of curtain that blocked out the rest of the world.

Nana's eyes opened, she grinned at what she found. "You're blushing."

Popo grew coy. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," He smirked. "Take your meds."

"Okay, wiseguy, you want to be in control?" Nana challenged. "You're gonna have to fight for it." Her legs immediately wrapped under his and she pulled his arms off her back, pinning them above his head. With this, Popo was completely unable to move. He struggled, but Nana's grip grew tighter. She started taunting him in a baby-ish voice.

"Aww, bless, is my little Popie struggling?" She grinned. "I guess he's gonna have to sit tight like a good little boy while I suck his co- AGH!"

Popo surprised Nana by leaning up and licking her face. Although it wasn't much, her grip on his limbs loosened just enough for Popo to push her off, roll her over and kneel on top of her stomach.

"That is an enticing offer, but that'd just be giving you what you want, wouldn't it?" He retorted. "No, we're gonna have to correct your mischief by establishing a little dominance."

"Oh, that's cute, you think you have a choice?" Nana grinned hungrily, her eyes fixed on a rather large bulge contained in Popo's boxers. "I don't think so. Your body says otherwise."

"What do you mean my-" Popo didn't get to react, as Nana had pulled down his boxers and his erection sprung out at full mast. Before Popo could react Nana had grabbed it with both hands tightly wrapped around. Now Popo had no choice.

"Hehehe... not many options for escape now, huh?" Nana licked her lips, her hands slowly running up and down what he had in her hands.

"D-Damn it..." Popo growled.

"If you surrender, I may be a little nicer on you next time. Either way, I've got a good way of dealing with your aggression," She said while shaking her torso a little, causing her boobs to wobble. Although it seemed hopeless, Popo had an idea. In his position he was able to reach around and start fingering her. However, he decided to play along and catch her off guard.

"Fine," he said in a mock dejected tone, his arms relaxing. He shuffled foward just a little so that he could still reach. "You win. Just make it quick."

"There's a good boy," Nana giggled. "Now, hold still and let me take you to Heaven~" Her hands released him and she groped her tits. Popo laid all seven inches of him in the space between them as Nana clamped her breasts around it.

"Goodness, it's really throbbing," Nana remarked. "Must be a lot of tension. Is that was caused your sudden rebellious attitude?" Popo didn't answer, to which Nana simply smirked. She started rubbing them gently, one at a time. Although trying to maintain an irritated attitude, Popo secretly admitted she was just as skilled as ever, speeding up and slowing to start with before setting into a natural rhythm. Her boobs were so smooth running up and down him; feeling them squeeze his dick was an extraordinary feeling.

"Nnh..." Popo moaned quietly.

"Still just as good, baby?" Nana asked, her eyes focused on her work.

"You could say that," Popo said, his hand silently creeping along the bed. "But, can you say ah?"

"Ah? What do you mea- AAH!" Nana cried out as Popo's finger dug deep into her vagina. Her entire body seized up and she let go of her breasts. Without any hesitation he immediately swung his legs off of Nana's torso. He pulled her panties down to her ankles and buried his mouth in her crotch.

"Uuugh, God..." Nana sighed. "Fine, you win. Just make it quiiiinnnnggghh..." She never got to finish, as Popo started lapping her crotch up. His tongue was warm and wet against her quivering pussy, and as much as Nana hated admitting it, it felt amazing. He pressed his lips against her vagina and sucked on it hard. It had an tangy and highly addicting taste. He let out little moans while he licked her.

Meanwhile, Nana was struggling not to cry out in pleasure as his tongue turned sideways and dug into her cooch. Her legs were practically twitching from all the pleasure as her cutesy, sensual facade was falling apart fast. Not helping was Popo who had now realised the presence of her clit. He started playfully flicking it at first, as if not realising how much more pleasure he could give her. He stopped licking entirely and just stared at it cluelessly, solely to torment Nana. He had to stop himself from bursting out laughing when he saw her expression, a mixture of anger and desperation. Instead, he simply smiled, and started licking it.

Nana's animalistic instincts finally broke out. She moaned loudly and grabbed Popo's head, feverishly rubbing it against her pussy like a sponge. Popo's hands reached under her and started groping her asscheeks, arousing him even further. He cocked his head a little to allow room for two fingers, which started drilling her pussy intensly. Nana's back was arching off the bed at this point as she panted and yelped and moaned and shouted all manner of obscenities.

"Oh, fuck, Popo," She cried breathlessly. "I'm... I'm gonna..." Hearing her orgasm was approaching excited Popo. He started sucking her clit as hard as he possibly could while going at it with his fingers like a jackhammer.

"NnNAAGH!" Nana practically screamed as a torrent of juice came out, drenching the bedsheets and Popo, who was trying to lick up as much of the stuff as he could. This went on for a good few seconds until... it stopped. Nana fell onto her back, and Popo kneeled up between her legs. The room was silent save for Nana's intense panting.

"H... holy shit..." Nana said simply.

"Right? I've never seen you get that steamy," Popo chuckled, wiping his mouth clean.

"I should... I should let you be active more often," Nana conceded.

"Well, now that you've learnt the hard way, yeah," Popo winked. "Now, there's just one more thing to take care of..."

"What do you mean?" Nana was answered by Popo dropping onto her stomach and resting his twitching cock between her tits.

"Me." He grabbed hold of her boobs and clamped them around his cock before starting to thrust. Nana chuckled silently and propped herself up on her elbows, letting him thrust away. Popo's sexual tension had increased tenfold and he desperately seeked a relief. Lucky for him Nana was eager to provide, likely as a reward for eating her out. She leaned her head down a little and licked the tip of his cock whenever it got close enough. Her tits started slapping her own chest with how hard he was thrusting. She looked up and chucked to find his eyes screwed shut in pure ecstasy.

"Go on, let it all out. You've earned it," She cooed, egging him on. She closed her eyes and let her tongue hang out.

"You're... You're damn right I wiinNGH!" With a loud grunt, the first shot of cum was ejected out of his dick and onto Nana's eager face. He tried as hard as he could to keep thrusting as shot after shot came out, coating her face, mouth, boobs, and even a little bit of her hair. When it was over Nana swallowed what amount had landed on her tongue.

"Mmm... tastes like..." She opened her eyes and locked eyesight with Popo. "Satisfaction~"

"Yeah, you could say that," He breathed.

"Come on, it's been a busy night, you need your rest after a job well done," Nana giggled, pushing him off. She picked up her bra and carelessly wiped off his semen with it before dropping it onto the floor. Popo wriggled under the sheets, holding them up for Nana to join him, lying next to him and wrapping her arms around him. His arm went limp letting the sheets envelop the two in silky comfort

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Popo asked, his hands slowly wrapping around her lower back.

"Oh, to hell with that," Nana yawned. "Get some sleep, goof."

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Popie." Both climbers then drifted off to sleep, both feeling highly satisfied and infatuated with each other.

* * *

a/n: kind of had to make their ages obvious so i don't get the coppers after me. hopefully that doesn't make things awkward, but other than that i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
